Mission design: Mother's Choice
Mission Design: Mothers Choice (Side quest) As an outsider to Gyeongiu, you are approached by a worried looking mother when traveling down one of the short cut ally ways near the edge of the Hub area. She tells you that she is scared and out of options. Her son has recently shown Gifted powers and she doesn’t want to send him to the school of the gifted as she is aware that none that go ever come back. However she cant keep this a secret as he is of a young age and unable to control his gift of water production and creation of which he cant control (continuing to produce water from his skin). So if he has a public incident he will be taken away by force. She tells you of her plan to take her son through the sewers at night to the out skirts of the city where she has arranged for a family friend to be waiting to collect them. However she is also aware that the government sometimes do sweeps of the sewers in case they find anyone from the underground faction using it as transport or as entrances to their hideouts. So she needs to bring along someone capable to fighting off a few gifted guards as well as being able to cut through any barred off tunnels they may encounter. You accept the quest and agree to meet her and her son at nightfall at a hidden manhole. After agreeing to the mission you encounter the father of the son who was chasing after his wife. He asks what you were discussing and offers you a counter deal. He wants their son to be safely taught how to sue his powers and so wishes him to go to the school of the gifted. He asks you to tell him where the she is planning on taking him so he can inform the government. At which point you will lead her to a different area where you can be boxed in by government soldiers and he can be safely captured. You can accept of decline this offer and change the outcome and way the mission works. Mother’s side: By going to the manhole you can enter an instance and start the mission changing the time to night (this area is a solo instance and not connected to the main hub map anymore).You meet her and her son at the hidden grate as planned and talk to her and travel down into the sewers. She says that she has seen lots of activity by the school guards today as you travel down the long hallways and encounter a barred off tunnel. You much attack the bars with abilities and weapons to break them and move forwards. You encounter a group of 3 gifted guards looking for the boy and the mother which you must defeat to move on. After continuing down the new corridors you encounter another set of bars you must destroy. After moving through a small space passed the bars you encounter a cross roads. The mother indicates that she thinks the way is right and you travel down that way. You encounter 2 more guards you must defeat to move on. After defeating them and moving through another set of bars you find a ladder leading up to the surface in a small room. The room is filled with 4 soldiers and the father who begs his wife to give him to the schools solders. She refuses and tells you to kill the guards. After doing so the father picks up one of their weapons and attempts to stop you himself. The mother pulls out a pocket knife and stabs her husband. She turns to comfort her child and say her goodbyes. Sending him up the ladder and ending the mission. Father’s side: By going to the manhole you can enter an instance and start the mission changing the time to night (this area is a solo instance and not connected to the main hub map anymore).You meet her and her son at the hidden grate as planned and talk to her and travel down into the sewers. She says that she has seen not seen lots of activity by gifted guards today as you travel down the long hallways and encounter a barred off tunnel. You much attack the bars with abilities and weapons to break them and move forwards. After continuing down the new corridors you encounter another set of bars you must destroy. After moving through a small space passed the bars you encounter a cross roads. The mother indicates that she thinks the way is right and you tell her that you have scouted ahead and this way requires few bars to get through. You lead her down the path way into a larger open room with two corridors leading off to the left and right. Gifted Solders in groups of 3 come in from both sides and from behind. The mother and child run into the centre of the room trapped. They say they will shoot her if she doesn’t hand over the child and she refuses, pulling out a pocket knife and running at some of the guards she is shot down dead. The son, crying becomes unable to control his powers and has an outburst filled with grief and despair at the sight of his mother shot dead. He transforms into an unstable water infused golem, surrounding himself in armour of water. He pulls in the water from all direction of the three hallways with great force and crushing all the gifted school solders into one another killing them. You must kill the unstable water elemental in a boss fight, avoiding the alternating water surges from the three directions. After defeating the elemental you return to the surface never to speak of the incident again.